Eye for an Eye, Forgetfulness for Misunderstanding
by Neospice12
Summary: Just a small oneshot of a small misunderstanding between Hibari and Haru, and just see how he goes about solving it. Hibari x Haru  1886


Hello people!

Yes I have written yet another oneshot. Go me! Why am I doing so? Because Christinne had added me to her favorite authors list and she was listed as the 18th to do so! That's Hibari's shorthand! So of course this calls for celebration, no?

Since this calls for celebration, I decided to dedicate a oneshot for her. It's really not much since others get to see it as well but it's always a nice feeling to know it was dedicated to you right? Especially if you like the oneshot.

Disclaimer: KHR does not belong to me, if I did, this series would be a reverse Harem for Haru. B)

So without further ado, here is the Hibari x Haru oneshot that she wanted! (She was 18th and she chose Hibari. Funny, eh? XD)

* * *

><p><span>Eye for an Eye, Forgetfulness for Misunderstanding<span>

"Haru."

"No."

"Haru."

"NO."

"...Haru."

"No means no Kyouya!"

Sigh

"Haru, what exactly did I do wrong that Hibird and I need to suffer such injustice? You've been acting strangely for a week. At least even more strangely than normal that is." Hibari asked her holding up a pink Hibird in his palm.

"Hibari Hibari, Hibird different. Hibird no like it." Hibird chirped sadly.

"Hmph like you don't know Kyouya?" Haru huffed angrily crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes, I really am not aware of what I could possibly have done wrong that you could be angry about."

"Hahi! Kyouya definitely has done something to upset Haru! Don't lie!" Haru started to complain angrily.

"Well then enlighten me Haru, since I've no idea what you are talking about." Hibari sighed.

.:Hibari POV:.

'Name, Hibari Kyouya, and this girl you see in front of me is Haru Miura. My… fiancé. Currently she's angry with me about something but I'm unsure about what it may be.'

Haru was sitting on the bench with her arms crossed, cheeks puffed and looking away from me.

She was angry enough that she even dared to dump some pink die on Hibird and he turned into THIS monstrosity. Look at him, he's PINK.

You could only imagine the embarrassment I had to endure with a pink fluff following me around all day looking like some crazy fairy.

.:Haru's POV:.

Right in front of me is the evil, unforgivable, Hibari Kyouya. He's been engaged to Haru for a while now and he decides to cheat on Haru!

Me! Haru Miura!

Hibari from now on is dead to me. HMPH!

For that reason I died Hibird pink, though I also find it pretty cute.

No matter how cute his pet is, what he did is unforgiveable-desu! You agree with me right?

.:Flashback (HARU's):.

"Kyouya~ your ever so loving fiancé-"

"Yes it has been a while Yandaru, how have you been over these couple of years?"

"I've been alright, you know I got married just last month."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks so, how about you? Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend-"

CRASH! CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH

Haru was running away with some tears falling down her face.

How could he do that Haru-desu? They were engaged!

So what else was he telling people? That he was dating a super model?

"Haru~ Where Hibari?"

"Oh hello Hibird, come here with me for a moment."

Haru grabbed Hibird and she died Hibird a pink color.

Let's see how Hibird takes that. No one double crosses Haru and gets away with it.

.:Flashback (HIBARI's):.

"Why if it isn't Hibari Kyouya. It's been a while hasn't it?

"Yes it has been a while Yandaru, how have you been over these couple of years?"

"I've been alright, you know I got married just last month."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, so, how about you? Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend-"

CRASH! CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH

The two men turned to see a retreating person running away.

"I wonder who that was."

"That, Yandaru was my fiancé, Haru Miura."

"Fiance? I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend."

"I don't. I have a fiancé, a future wife. A girlfriend is different from a fiancé, the level of commitment differs."

"… Yeah I guess you're right. Sorry about that. I forgot how oddly cryptic you tend to speak. Ha ha."

"I don't talk oddly at all, everyone just seems to take things into their own understanding all the time is all."

"I suppose that's human nature, but it looks as if she's a bit bothered by something if she's running away like that. Maybe she was bothered by what you just said a moment ago?"

"I would like to believe Haru is smarter than that, but I'm sure you're right. She has a tendency to be very assumptive. I doubt that it'll bother her that much though."

"Well good luck just in case things go wrong, hope to see you again then."

"See you another time."

I just waved my hand once and went to look for Haru when I saw a pink feathered fluff fly towards me.

Only one person could've made Hibird this defenseless.

That woman, Haru Miura had gone too far.

.:Normal POV:.

Haru and Hibari were both staring at each other at a stalemate.

"You really don't know what you did wrong?" She asked.

"Yes, and that is why I'm asking you to tell me what I did wrong. IF you are right I'll apologize if not, we can put this all behind us." Hibari said and Haru huffed again.

"Haru is not wrong-desu! She heard it with her own ears. So haru is not your 'girlfriend' is it? So you don't love Haru anymore? Did you find a new girl? Who is she? Tell me!" Haru demanded angrily.

"You heard me when I was talking to an old colleague." Hibari sighed shaking his head.

"Ah ha! So you admit it! You are cheating on Haru!" She shouted.

"Well if you think about it logically you are not my girlfriend but my fiancé, my future wife." Hibari said.

"W-well that is true but!- Is that what you meant by when you said that I wasn't your girlfriend? You are just so cryptic, Kyouya." Haru sighed as well.

"Haru is still angry! Because Kyouya talks like that people tend to misunderstand-Desu!" Haru grumbled.

"I'm sorry about that Haru, though what does that all have to do with you sitting on the bench that has drying paint on it?" Hibari asked her.

Haru quickly turned around to see the wet paint sign on the bench. She quickly stood up to look at her clothes now stained with white paint. "Hahi! Why didn't you tell me earlier! Haru's clothes are now ruined by the paint-desu!" Haru complained trying to get the paint off of her clothes now.

"Well I told you to get off of the bench, and you seemed to refuse vehemently." Hibari commented.

"Ha-Haru was only doing that for a dramatic angry at Kyouya effect! Haru's clothes are now ruined. This is so embarrassing." She pouted.

Hibari rolled his eyes a bit and he pulled off his jacket and he draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." Haru puffed her cheeks out in slight annoyance and embarrassment.

"Well then let's go."

"Where are we going, Kyouya?"

"Did you forget? Today is the year anniversary from when I asked you to marry me. You made a big deal about it a month ago saying I best not forget the date. It seems as though you must take your own advice." Hibari huffed.

"Hahi! Haru was so angry at Kyouya for a week that she forgot!" Haru gasped.

Hibari stared at Haru for a moment and he walked off with Hibird riding on his shoulder.

"Hahi! Kyouya! Haru is sorry! Haru is very sorry about forgetting, Haru can make it up to you she promises!" Haru chased after him and she latched onto his arm giving him her fatal puppy dog eyes.

Hibari stared at her for a moment and kissed her quickly. "I'll forgive you because you forgave me. Either way I've made reservations today and I don't plan on being late. So let's go." Hibari said dragging her along to the restaurant.

"Hai~ Haru loves Kyouya very much-desu~" Haru smiled happily.

"…I love you too…" Hibari answered.

"Ha ha, Haru wins~ It took 4 very long years, but Haru has definitely gotten you to say that you loved her back." Haru grinned.

"Yes, yes you did win, but you'll never get me to call you a carnivore." Hibari reminded.

"Hahi! Haru eats meat! She's not a herbivore!" Haru argued.

"You're still a herbivore no matter what you do, Haru." Hibari chuckled enjoying how bothered she was by herself being a herbivore still.

~OWARI~

* * *

><p>A relatively short oneshot but I thought that this is Haru x Hibari so the short, simple and sweet would work very well for them. 8)<p>

Either way I hope that you all enjoyed this fic.

I really hope that this oneshot is satisfactory for you Christinne! It took me a while to think up of the idea, but I was listening to 'I miss you' by Craig Smart and I came up with this idea. XD

-Neospice12


End file.
